


keep your eyes on me now

by Skyescraper



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunken Shenanigans, Everyone Is Gay, Happy Birthday Lance (Voltron), High Heels, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sexual Tension, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 00:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyescraper/pseuds/Skyescraper
Summary: Truth or dare is never a good idea, neither drunk nor sober.Keith knew that, but he still agreed to play with his friends.Until he fell for the usual banter with Lance, and now he can't get this damn picture of Lance in heels out of his head.





	keep your eyes on me now

Keith regretted everything.

He should’ve known this evening was going to be his death. He should’ve declined the call when he saw Pidges name on the screen, he shouldn’t have agreed to meeting up at Alluras place for some “team bonding”.

Above all, he should have tuned around on the heel and left as soon as he had heard the words “vodka shots”.

Keith hadn’t done either of those things and he now was suffering. They all sat in a circle, an empty bottle in the middle.

Yes, they were playing truth or dare, and yes, they all were considerably buzzed already, some more than others. Keith was one of the less drunk people, still coherent enough to watch the others with slowly rising horror.

Shiro snorted into his drink next to him and he startled out of his misery wallowing.

Apparently Pidge got dared to kiss one of Alluras mice and had downed a shot faster than they could decide which one would be the victim.

“No way I’m going to catch something, do they even clean themselves?” she asked, face twisted from the bitter alcohol. Allura opened her mouth, probably to start reciting the whole encyclopedia on mice and their cleaning habits but got interrupted by Lance, who was bouncing on his knees excitedly.

“Come on Pidge! Twist the bottle! I’ve got a great idea!” he pushed, voice dangerously close to hysterics. Lance wasn’t exactly a lightweight, but he seemed to become himself tenfold when drunk, and that wasn’t always a good thing.

The bottle twirled and slowed, while Keith got the feeling of danger creeping up. Oh shit, he had managed to avoid the worst of the game yet, but for some reason he felt like that wasn’t going to happen any longer.

As predicted, the bottle stopped pointing towards him and he groaned, as he let his head fall into his hands. The move made him dizzy, maybe he should stop drinking for today.

Lance’s excited screech made him look up again

“Truth or dare?” he leaned forward, blue eyes sparkling, accentuated by his red, flushed cheeks.

Keith had taken truth three times already, he felt like he was a spoilsport if he continued to do so, but at the same time he felt like he was walking right into a trap.

Oh screw it.

“Dare” he mumbled, already regretting everything again.

“I dare you to walk around in Alluras heels all evening!” Lance pointed towards him and Keith almost choked on his own spit.

“Excuse me, what- have you seen them?” his eyes flicked towards the pair of pink high heels standing innocently in the corner of the room, they were at least 10 centimeters high, if not even higher. No way he would survive that.

“As if you could do it without dying” he tried to divert the attention from himself panicking.

“Allura can, and I can as well!” Lance insisted, “You’re just too chicken!”

“Tch- I’ll only do it if you prove that you’re better at walking in heels than me!” he fell into the typical banter between them, the constant competition while the others groaned in dismay.

“Alright!” Lance’s hand slammed on the floor, “Princess, give me the highest pair of high heels you own” he commanded and poor Allura sputtered in her drink.

“Oh my, Lance- are you sure?” she seemed to blush and swallow, but Lance insisted and both of them left the room a few seconds later.

Keith began to realize that he may have made a horrible mistake.

“Get ready to wear Alluras shoes” mumbled Hunk, watching Keith with a pitying gaze, while Pidge couldn’t keep in her laughter anymore.

Keith wasn’t going to ask, he didn’t want to know.

After another few minutes they heard the telltale clack-clack of a pair of heels walking down the hallway, and the door to the living room opened.

Allura walked in with a blush on her cheeks and an apologetic glance towards Keith. He barely had seconds to register the look before he got distracted by Lance following close behind her.

-in a pair of overknee boots, which were impossibly high.

Keith got dizzy in an instant, and this time it wasn’t from alcohol.

Lance sauntered in, hips swinging sensually as he moved through the room with a confident stride.

Right towards Keith who still had to find his tongue.

Why was it so hot in the room all of sudden? He couldn’t find an answer to this question, as his eyes raked up and down Lance’s endless legs, the sliver of brown, smooth skin peeking up over the edge of the black boots.

He suddenly was very glad he had decided to wear loose pants today, else he would have gotten a problem by now.

The next thing Lance did made him lose all coherent thought in an instant.

“Are you still so sure I can’t walk in those?” he asked, that damn pretty smirk on his lips and he fucking squatted down before Keith, looking down at his helpless form with those impossibly blue eyes, full of mirth.

Keith couldn’t hold back the small whimper, flushing beet red immediately.

He really hoped no one had heard that, but the widening of Lance’s eyes made him lose all hope.

Of course he had heard it.

Lance’s grin widened, but the soft flush taking over his cheeks told Keith, he wasn’t all unaffected either.

“Seems like you’ll have to fulfill your part of the dare” Shiro interrupted them in their staring and Lance nodded.

“Yep, you do” he got back up, and Keith could’ve sworn, he moved deliberately slow to rile him up even more.

“’Lura- I like them, can I wear them a bit longer?” Lance asked as he walked back to his spot.

Keith was so screwed. 

**Author's Note:**

> yep, the title is inspired by k/da - popstars, don't judge me. there's probably more to follow, I'll see


End file.
